The objective of this research project is to assess the factors responsible for differences in the substrate specificities among cytochrome P-450-dependent microsomal mixed-function oxidase systems (MFO) from various sources. Present work involves the purification of cytochrome P-450, NADPH-cytochrome c reductase, and lipid fractions from rabbit pulmonary and hepatic microsomes. The cytochrome P-450s are being examined by UV-visible spectroscopy, electron paramagnetic resonance spectroscopy, SDS-gel electrophoresis, and by activities in reconstituted systems. Structural and immunological properties of the cytochromes are also being investigated. The long-range objective of this work is to dedermine the influence of: 1) multiple forms of the enzymic components of the MFO system; 2) endogenous compounds; and 3) exogenous compounds (inhibitors and inducers) on the substrate specificities of MFO systems from different tissues and species.